Something's Gotta Change
by silver tears and wasted fears
Summary: Casey's friend Manny moves in with the Mcdonald-Venturi family. She sees something between Derek and Casey, and she's certainly not keeping it to herself. ***Dasey*** Rated T for language. Slight OOC/AU. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Ring. Ring._

"Derek! Could you answer the phone? I'm in the shower!"

"Uh… Spacey, I'm kind of _busy_ right now!" Derek called up the stairs which was far from the truth. He was sitting on the couch, watching a commercial, and he didn't even have to get up to get the phone, it was within his reach. He just wanted to annoy her. That was his purpose in life, _annoying_ Casey. Talking, or rather fighting with her, was the highlight of his day.

"De-_rek!"_

"Chill, Space Case! Just let it go to voicemail."

_Hey! You've reached the Mcdonald-Venturi residence. We'd like to say that we're not in right now, but our house is so chaotic, we probably just couldn't get to the phone in time! So leave a message and we'll try to get back to you. _Beep.

"Heyyyyy Casey! It's Manny, I was calling 'cause-" but Derek couldn't hear what else this supposed Manny was saying. He was distracted by Casey running down the stairs taking two at a time, in Nothing. But. A. Towel. And she was… screaming?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! IT'S MANNY! WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, MANNY DON'T GO!"

She ran to the phone and picked it up right before Manny was about to hang up.

"Manny! Manny! It's you!" Derek muted the TV, because watching Casey talk was much more interesting, in. **Nothing. But. A. Towel.**

"No way! No fucking way! Oh my god! Oh my god! I cannot believe this!" Derek smirked, shocked that Casey used such language. But she continued talking.

"I can't believe this! That's the greatest news I've ever heard! Of course my mom will be happy! This is amazing. Okay, Talk to you later, bye!" Casey hung up and started bouncing up and down and screaming and squealing.

"What are you so happy about?" Derek asked.

Casey ignored him. She just pulled him off the couch and started spinning him around!

Then the door opened and the kids and Nora and George came in.

Casey ran over to them "Mom, Mom, Mom!" Casey squealed.

"Casey, why are you dancing? In nothing but a towel?"

"Mom, Manny is coming, _HERE!"_

"Really?"

"Yes, she's moving to Canada!"

"Really?!"

"Yes, and she's _moving in with us!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sorry for Casey's OOC-ness. But, hey, that's how I get when I'm excited, haha. Now, I did steal the name Manny from Degrassi, but no, this is not a crossover. Just liked the name. Please review and put it on story alert.**

**-Taylor 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.**

**Summary: Casey's friend Manny moves in with the Mcdonald-Venturi family. She sees something between Derek and Casey, and she's certainly not keeping it to herself. **


	2. You Just Don't Know How Much I Love You

**IMPORTANT:**

**Okay, for the sake of the story, Let's pretend Emily and Derek started dating at the end of junior year, instead of senior. It didn't last very long and they broke up. This takes place about two or three months into Senior year. Okay?**

_Previously on "Something's Gotta Change"._

"_Casey, why are you dancing? In nothing but a towel?"_

"_Mom, Manny is coming, HERE!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, she's moving to Canada!"_

"_Really?!"_

"_Yes, and she's moving in with us!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"That's great! Wait… what?" Nora said in shock.

"Well, she's moving to Ontario, alone, and she needed a place to say, so I said she could move here and stay in my room! Isn't that great?"

Nora and George faces hardened. "Kids, go upstairs, we need to talk to Casey alone." Edwin and Lizzie started going up the stairs but Marti stopped, "I don't want to go upstairs! I want to stay down here!" She cried. Derek got up and scooped her into his arms.

"Come on Smarti, Casey's about to get in trouble. We don't want to see that." Derek said, even though he obviously did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey walked into Derek's room and plopped onto his bed.

"Uh… Case, I'm pretty sure that sign on my door says 'KEEP OUT' not 'Come right in and have some tea!"

"Shut up Derek!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Derek broke it.

"Why are you here?" He said in a "duh" tone of voice.

"I just don't understand it. I mean yeah, there are seven of us here, but Manny is staying in my room. It's only going to be for the school year, she'll pay rent, I don't see what the problem is."

"Well, Spacey, I think it's more the fact that you didn't consult them, then the fact that you invited her."

"Please, Derek, I didn't need an ethics lesson, least of all from _you."_

"Chill, Case. So I'm assuming this Manny chick isn't coming here?"

"Oh no, she's still coming. My mom just doesn't know it yet. Once she gets here, there's no way she'll be able to turn her away. She always said that Manny was like the third daughter she never had." Casey stopped with a confused look. "Which I guess, now she does have. But whatever, she loves Manny like her own. She'll never turn her away."

Derek looked at her with a cross between shock and admiration. "When did you become so… devious?"

Casey shrugged. "Manny brings it out of me. And I guess being here so long finally got to me."

Derek smirked. "So, who is Manny anyway?"

"Manuela Alexis Ramos. My best friend since, before I was born. Her mother was my mom's best friend, and we were put together since birth. About a year before I moved here, she moved to the states, we kind of lost touch. But now, she's coming here! And Yes, she's beautiful. And no, you can't hit on her. The last thing I need is for my relationship with my best friend to be hurt because you dumped her. Emily can never hang out here anymore, it gets so awkward."

"I wasn't planning on it." Derek said. And he wasn't. Lately he'd been in a dating slump. He would flirt with a girl, but then Casey would call, or something would remind him of Casey, and the mood would be killed. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until once again Derek broke it.

"So, mind getting out of my room now?"

"Sure, Derek, anything for you." She drawled slowly, ruffling his air on the way out

Derek smiled, it always was fun talking to Casey, being _civil._ I mean, he lived for fights, but the playful ones, the ones like that. Just teasing, (borderline flirting).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the children of the Mcdonald-Venturi residence sat on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Casey said, jumping up and running to the door. She was smiling because she knew who it would be.

She opened the door and was so happy to see who it was.

"MANNY!"

"CASE!"

They hugged and squealed and jumped around happily. Then Nora came up to the door.

"Manny?" Nora said incredulously.

"Nora!" Manny said holding her arms out for a hug.

"Casey" Nora said, her face hardening.

_Uh-oh. _Casey thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, review! And story alert me! And tell me whatever else you want to happen! I love you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.**

**Summary: Casey's friend Manny moves in with the Mcdonald-Venturi family. She sees something between Derek and Casey, and she's certainly not keeping it to herself. **


	3. She Just Doesn't Hold a Candle To You

_Previously on Something's Gotta Change_

_She opened the door and was so happy to see who it was._

"_MANNY!"_

"_CASE!"_

_They hugged and squealed and jumped around happily. Then Nora came up to the door."Manny?" Nora said incredulously._

"_Nora!" Manny said holding her arms out for a hug._

"_Casey" Nora said, her face hardening._

_Uh-oh. Casey thought. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nora turned to Casey with her hands on her hips.

"Casey, what is she doing here?"

Manny dropped her arms and turned to look at her with a mixture of shock and admiration. "You didn't tell her?" she said gasping.

"Of _course_ I told her." Casey said defensively. " She just… said no."

Manny clapped her hands together. "Bravo, Case." She said smirking. But then she saw the look on Nora's face. "I mean, Bad, Casey. Very, Very bad." Manny saw that Nora was about to yell at Casey so she took over.

"Listen, Nora, I won't be a bother. I'll stay in Casey's room, I'll pay rent, I'll keep Casey on the straight and narrow…" Manny said trailing off.

Nora looked at Manny and just couldn't be angry any longer.

"Oh, Manny… we _both_ know you will do the exact opposite." She smiled and hugged her. "And of course you won't pay rent." Manny was about to cut her off. "Yes, I know, Cindy won't like that. Don't worry, I'll talk to her."

Now that all the drama was over, Derek finally got a good look at this Manny chick.

He saw that she wasn't very tall, Just 5'6''. She had long slightly wavy black hair with bangs and tan skin. She looked Puerto Rican and had brown eyes that had flecks of gold. She had a birthmark on each cheek and a guitar slung over her shoulder. All in all, she was beautiful** (LINK IN PROFILE)**. _But she didn't hold a candle to Casey. _Whoa, Derek thought, where did _that_ come from? He shook it off as a passing thought.

"Hey, I'm Derek." He said to Manny. He said it as a regular person, not at all the flirty tone he would normally use. Which both surprised and comforted Casey.

"Oh, Derek." Manny said with a knowing smile. "The infamous Derek."

Derek looked to Casey. "I thought you too didn't keep in touch."

"We didn't. But we talked this morning and well, she spent like three hours talking, or should I say _ranting_ about you."

Derek looked to Casey and smirked. "Didn't know you cared so much about me Case."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Manny is a notorious over-exaggerator." Derek looked at her confused and she sighed. "Notorious means widely known."

"Whatever, princess, I don't need a geography lesson."

"It's _vocabulary_, Derek."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll leave you two 'besties' or whatever it is you call it now-a-days a chance to catch up." Derek said hastily trying to make his escape.

"Actually, Derek, do you think you could take in my luggage? I am a bit jet lagged."

Derek sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I knew that was coming."

"Just- make sure you don't open my suitcases. I wouldn't want you to find my porn."

Derek looked shocked as he ran out to the luggage.

"Uh… I don't think he knows you were kidding, Manny." Casey said.

"Who said I was?" Manny said innocently. Brown eyes twinkling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I know this chapter was ridiculously short, but I just wanted to go ahead and get it out. Because I'm going to NY tomorrow, and I might not be able to update for a week. Wow, three chapters on the first day! Look at me go! And I know Casey was probably OOC, but like she said in the last chap, Manny brings that out of her. If you want a better visual for Manny there is a LINK IN PROFILE. So please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. All I own is Manuela Alexis Ramos. **

**Summary:** **Casey's friend Manny moves in with the Mcdonald-Venturi family. She sees something between Derek and Casey, and she's certainly not keeping it to herself. ***Dasey*** Rated T for language. Slight OOC/AU. **


	4. Other People See It Too

_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_There is MAJOR Casey OOC in this chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it._

_Previously on Something's Gotta Change_

"_Actually, Derek, do you think you could take in my luggage? I am a bit jet lagged."_

_Derek sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I knew that was coming."_

"_Just- make sure you don't open my suitcases. I wouldn't want you to find my porn."_

_Derek looked shocked as he ran out to the luggage._

"_Uh… I don't think he knows you were kidding, Manny." Casey said._

"_Who said I was?" Manny said innocently. Brown eyes twinkling. _

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

After Derek brought in Manny's luggage, he introduced her to all the younger kids of the family, excluding Lizzie because of course, Manny had already met her. Manny was a hit! She played a long with pretending, so she was instantly in with Marti. And she was okay with spying and eavesdropping and schemes and research so she was cool with Edwin. And Derek liked her, because it seemed like she could get Casey to loosen up and "live a little dangerously" which is what he had been trying to do for years. George liked her, because she was very polite. But even if she wasn't, he would still like her, because Nora loved her. Now they were all at dinner, everyone in their usual seats and Manny sitting next to Casey.

"So, Manny, tell us about yourself." George said.

"Uhm… I love acting, singing, and dancing. But not as much as Casey. I'm pretty average at school, about a halfway cross between Casey and Derek. I play guitar and write my own music. My dad passed away when I was younger so it's basically just me and my mom who is Nora's best friend."

George nodded. "So, you and Casey have known each other for a while?"

"Since birth" Manny said smiling.

"I'm sure you've got _quite_ the stories to tell." George said slyly.

"None I can tell you. You are the parent." Manny said winking.

Derek scoffed. "Please, you guys don't have any interesting stories. Not with a goody too shoes like Casey."

Manny burst out hysterically laughing. Everyone looked at her oddly.

"_Casey?_ A goody too shoes? Actually I guess that's true. Because, she was good. I just corrupted her."

Derek spit out some of his food. "Wait, you're telling me Casey's… _bad?"_

"Hell yeah she's bad!" She then paled, looking at the kids around her. "I-I mean yeah, she's bad."

Nora just chuckled good naturedly. It wasn't like Marti didn't hear worse things from Derek everyday.

Derek looked into Manny's eyes challenging her. "I don't believe you. Casey is a goody goody princess."

Manny stared right back. "Casey is a bada- word I can't say because there are children present" she said catching herself.

"Uhm… guys? I really don't enjoy you guys arguing over this like I'm _not even here_. I'm not a goody goody but I'm not bad either."

Derek went on like she hadn't said anything. "Okay, tell me a story about her tonight, something that wasn't goody goody she did that you didn't pressure her into."

"Fine. I will."

After that, the table fell into a comfortable silence. Until,

"Daddy, I heard Manny say this to Derek before. What's porn?"

George nearly choked on his potatoes, Nora paled, but everyone else at the table laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later That Night_

Casey and Manny were sitting on Casey's bed. And Manny was doing a cover of a song for Casey on her guitar. Derek burst into the room.

"So, what's this big story?"Manny sighed and put her guitar down.

"You know, there's this thing, called _knocking_, you should try it some time."

Casey snorted. "I tell him that everyday. He just doesn't listen."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Quit stalling. You say Casey's wild, I say she's not, tell me why you think she is."

Manny turned to Casey. "You can't be here for this. You'll get mad at me for any story I tell and won't let me tell it. It's better if you're not here."

She sighed. "Fine. I'm going downstairs to have some cake and milk. If you guys aren't done by the time I get back, that's your loss." Casey said, and then leaving to go downstairs.

"So… what's this big bad thing that Casey did?"

"It's not just _one_ thing Derek, there are many. I just don't know which to tell you.""Whichever one would shock me the most, although I don't think there is one."

"Fine. I got it. So it was just a little while before I moved. So only about a year before you guys met. And One day we were sitting at my house, bored…"

_Flashback_

"_Caaaaasey, I'm bored!" Manny said, trying to get Casey to come up with something. _

"_Manny, I'm studying."_

"_Case, it's Friday."_

"_Your point?" Casey said confusedly._

_Manny sighed. "You can study later, let's do something."_

_Casey gave in. "Like what?"_

"_I don't know! Something… adventurous! Something fun!"_

"_Uh…. We could ding dong ditch Mrs. Hubard from down the street?"_

_Manny gave her a look of mock disgust. "Casey, that is soooo juvenile. Besides, we did that yesterday."_

"_We could sneak into the school?"_

"_Why would we wanna go to school? Ew. I know you're a super keener but tone it down a notch."_

"_Yeah, you might not like school, but imagine how much fun it could be without anyone in it? We could run through the halls, scream, throw stuff around, all stuff we can't do when teachers and other people are there."_

_Manny looked at her in awe. "Cassandra Marie McDonald, you are magnificent!"_

_Casey smiled. "I know."_

_At The School_

"_How are we going to get in?" Manny said once they got to the front door of the school._

"_Chill, M, I got it covered."_

_Casey got out her phone and dialed the number._

"_Hey, Jim. Yeah it's Case. We're heeeere! Under the mail box? Okay got it. Bye."_

"_Who was that?"_

"_Jim. You know, the gay quarterback? He gets a key so that he can come in for football practice and he said that its by the little mail box ish thing."They went into the school and had so much fun. They danced, and they laughed, and sang on the stage, and slid down hallways, it was one of the best days either of them have ever had. As they were leaving, Manny said this…_

"_Casey McDonald, you are the best friend anyone can ever have."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Wow." Derek said stunned.

"I know." Manny smirked.

"That doesn't sound like Casey at all? What happened to her?"Manny sighed sadly. "Well, she used to be like that with everyone. She wasn't as over achiever as she is now and if she got a B or even a C once in a blue moon, she wouldn't freak. But then…" She paused. "Her dad left. She threw herself into her school work, and did everything to be perfect. I guess she thought that if she was 'perfect' her dad would come back." She shrugged her shoulders. "She only ever cut loose around me."

Derek frowned, he suddenly felt horrible for all the times he made fun of her for being a keener.

"But, hey you've been doing a good job."

Derek looked at her confused, so she clarified.

"You know, Casey seems a lot more relaxed, you must've done something right."

He smiled. "Yeah, maybe I did." Suddenly, Casey came back in. "You guys done?" she asked impatiently. "Yup."

"So…"

"Wow, Casey, didn't know you had it in ya." Derek said.

Casey looked at him oddly. He swiped his finger over some chocolate frosting off of her lip. They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes until Derek broke it by leaving the room.

Manny pulled her onto the bed excitedly.

"Case, why didn't you tell me you had a crush?!" Manny squeaked.

Casey looked shocked. "Derek told you?"

Manny looked even more shocked. "Derek, _knows?"_

Casey looked confused. "Of course Derek knows, it's not like it's a secret or anything, I mean we _are_ dating."

"You're dating? So you mean you were able to get over the fact that he's your step-brother? Aw, Case, I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, I mean, Wait- _what_?!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Does that count as a cliffy? If so, sorry, but it had to be done. Now, review, PLEASE, I will love you forever and ever and ever. **


	5. Everyone Except For You

**Author's note:**

**I would have this big long rant about how late the updates have been.**

**But, I just… can't.**

**So, just… read. **

_"Case, why didn't you tell me you had a crush?" Manny squeaked._

_Casey looked shocked. "Derek told you?"_

_Manny looked even more shocked. "Derek, knows?"_

_Casey looked confused. "Of course Derek knows, it's not like it's a secret or anything, I mean we are dating."_

_"You're dating? So you mean you were able to get over the fact that he's your step-brother? Aw, Case, I'm so proud of you!"_

_"Yeah, I mean, Wait- what?"_

"Hold up, hold up, HOLD UP!" Casey shouted. "You think I'm dating… Derek!"

Manny tilted her head, confused. "You mean… you're not?"

"No! What? Derek's my stepbrother! That would just be… no. Not to mention, he's rude, unorganized, a slacker, a jerk, a player, and everything I would NEVER want in a boyfriend. And… he's my stepbrother!"

"But… you guys just have so much chemistry. And, I mean, you're constantly flirting. And that thing with the frosting right now, I just thought-"

"Derek? And I? Have chemistry! HA! You're kidding right? All we do is fight, we _detest_ each other." Casey said, perhaps a bit _overly_ defensive.

"Wait, so if you're not dating Derek… who are you dating?"

"Oh, Truman. He's my boyfriend. We've been going out for a while now, and we're quite serious. I love him very much, and I can seriously see a future with him."

Manny looked at her seriously. She knew her better than anyone, and can tell when she wasn't being honest, even with herself.

"You guys are very serious?" Manny asked.

Casey nodded vigorously. "Yup, very serious. I love him."

Manny nodded. "Alright, okay, I see. Well, if you are 'oh so serious', then let me ask you this… Why on the three hours we spent talking on the phone this morning, did you talk about Derek the whole time, but not _once _did you mention this 'Truman' character?

Casey looked flustered; caught off guard. "Well- uh- I…" She stuttered out.

"Whatever, Case. Let's just go to bed. We'll talk about it tomorrow." And she turned off the lights, leaving Casey to seriously consider the question all throughout the night.

**So, I know. That was super short. And… it kind of sucked. But, I really just want to get the story rolling again. I'm a bit out of it. I'll probably go back and fix these chapters later. But, what did you think? Okay? Not to afijeigahglheailg? **

**Review, boo. **


End file.
